Unraveled: A Tale of Love, War, and Peace
by TayyAnnMD
Summary: Haruka Igarashi is an S-Class Shinobi and the squad leader of the Iwagakure ANBU black ops. After years of being a missing-nin, Kagura has returned targeting Sunagakure. The Kazekage, Gaara, reaches out for Haruka's help.
1. Chapter One: An Urgent Request

The sun creeps over the edge of Iwa's earthy wall, slowly awakening the hidden village. Shop owners, children, and Shinobi fill the streets creating a buzz of energy that Haruka soaks in from the top of the wall. She watches everyone settle into where they need to be and gives a small sigh.

Barely five feet tall, her stature is the most deceptive thing about her. Haruka Igarashi is the squad captain of the ANBU Black Ops and an S-Class Shinobi. Her oak bow and lion-skin quiver rests against her back and her headband rests on top her hips. The read band contrasts heavily against her all black attire. Her face is hidden by a red antelope, the horns sharp enough to pierce any enemy. Her earthy skin is covered in vine and root tattoos that surrounds her Jinchuriki seal, which houses Son Goku. Rōshi, the original holder of Son Goku, on his deathbed requested she be the carrier of four-tails due to the beast's vision. She turns her head to the sound of someone joining where she stands.

"Daiki, good morning," Haruka nods in recognition of his arrival. He stands at six feet seven inches carrying himself like the trunk of a sequoia tree. He is a fellow ANBU member who's face is covered by an intricate bear mask, with a long black beard protruding from underneath. He rests next to her with a scroll clutched in his hand.

"Haruka," he responds with a nod of his own. "We received a distress letter from Suna," he reveals handing her the scroll.

Haruka's eyes slightly widen in surprise. Her eyes rush over the letter and a slight pit finds itself in her stomach. She rises rolling up the scroll. "I must speak to the Kage about this, but be prepared to head out tomorrow night," she says before jumping from the wall's edge.

_I was wondering when this day would come_, she thinks clutching her fist, _she will regret showing her face after all these years_.

She arrives to the kage's door, knocking before stepping inside.

"Haruka!" the bellowing voice of Hayato Igarashi fills the room. He is a fairly short man, but his body, even at 61, looks as if it was carved from the mountain side itself. His arms wrap around her gently and she returns the embrace.

"Unfortunately, father, I am here on urgent business," Haruka states as they break their embrace. His brows furrow and they both take a seat.

"Gaara sent a letter requesting our help. Kagura has returned," she says solemnly.

He rests his chin on top his hands. "After all these years? She must have a very good reason," he replies with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Gaara has intel that she is heading to Suna. You know their past, she is seeking revenge and he knows it. My concern is that she has in her possession something very powerful to make her want to return," Haruka relays.

Hayato is silence for a long moment and with a long exhale, speaks softly, "You must go. Take who you need. I trust you will do everything in your power to make sure his people are safe."

She nods, "We will leave tomorrow night. Thank you, father."

They both rise and he holds her tight in his arms. "Come back to me safely," he whispers in her ear.

She gives him a tight squeeze before they part. The scroll is still tightly held in her hand. _Kagura, what do you have up your traitorous sleeve?_

She walks to the ANBU headquarters where Daiki, Kaede, and Midori are taking care of their equipment. She removes her mask, whipping her auburn hair across her shoulder. They each look to her with solemn faces preparing themselves for her order.

"Tomorrow night we are heading to Suna to provide back up for the Kazekage. Kagura has returned," she announces.

Kaede stands with a look of angst, "What?! She has the nerve after what she has done?"

She is speaking of when Kagura almost destroyed Konoha six years ago and went missing during the attack. Kagura was Tsunade's apprentice for many years until her hubris caused her to become power hungry. She resented the kage for taking what she thought was rightfully hers. She was also the person that assassinated her mother.

Haruka places her mask and the scroll on her desk. "We must be prepared for anything. Once we arrive to Suna, myself and Midori will scout the last known area where she was spotted. Kaede and Daiki, you will help Gaara with whatever he may need to ensure the safety of his people. We will be coordinating with their ANBU squad to cover all weak points of their village. Kagura will not get away this time, she will not survive," she vows looking each of them in the eye.

They all nod in unison, the same look of determination covers their faces. Haruka sits at her desk, pulling out maps of the Land of Wind and the Land of Water, where she was lost spotted. Midori leans against her desk. Her short silver hair contrasts heavily against her olive skin while her almost black eyes search Haruka's face.

"Are you okay?" she asks with crossed arms.

Haruka rubs her eyes gently before answering, "I have waited for this day for a very long time."

"Do not allow it to cloud your judgement," Midori warns.

Haruka gives her a poignant glare, "My judgement is far from clouded. This may be the most clearheaded I have been during my time as your squad leader."

Midori smiles slightly, "And I am thankful for the years we have fought side by side, Haruka."

She returns the smile, "As am I, Midori."

"Are you nervous to see Gaara again?" she teases.

Haruka shrugs, "I am excited to work alongside him. He is a brilliant man with such a deep love for his village. We must do right by him."

Midori looks at her for a long, silent moment placing a hand on her shoulder. "You know we will."

They all prepare for the long journey ahead. The sound of sharpening blades, rustling bags, and friendly banter fill the office. She watches as everyone with fondness. _We will all come back safely, father. I refuse to allow that woman to take anyone else from me_, she thinks defiantly.


	2. Chapter Two: The Journey

Night approaches swiftly and the ANBU squad gathers at the side gate. Daiki's bear mask black as the sky, Kaede's fox mask glints in the moonlight, and Midori's ram mask looks menacing with the white horns curling against the top.

Haruka stands before them, her mask half covered by shadows. "Let's head out," she commands starting off the pack with a sprint.

The mountains are silent as they jump from ledge to ledge moving in beautiful unison. Within a few hours, they reach the Land of Rain border.

Haruka raises her hand to tell everyone to stop. She looks to the south reading chakra of an individual from below and signals everyone to move slowly through the tree tops.

"Reveal yourself!" an authoritative voice commands from the ground.

Haruka lands in front of the border guard, hands resting on her hip. "My name is Haruka Igarashi, we wish to pass through on urgent business," she states.

"Ha-Haruka Igarashi?" he stutters taking a step away from her. "There's no way!" he yells in defiance.

Haruka removes her mask. "I must have an answer immediately," she says sternly. "I do not have time for this."

He is visibly trembling and starts running away, "Do whatever the hell you want!"

The others surround her.

Midori stands next to her as she adjusts her mask, "Why did you do that? We easily could have went undetected."

Haruka was silent for a moment. "I want her to know."

Without another word, she begins moving through the treetops once more. The mist acts as a natural cloak of their presence. The Land of the Rain is a beautiful country with slippery cliff faces and rainforests scattering the terrain, but the people tend to be anything less than welcoming.

Half way through the country, Haruka whispers, "Feel that?"

"There are at least three of them. One from the south and two from the north," Kaede murmurs.

They all separate, flanking the unknown individuals.

"Lotus Paralysis jutsu," they chant together. Lotus leaves made of chakra surround the assailants' bodies slamming them together revealing three masked Shinobi.

They lower them to the ground, surrounding their motionless bodies.

"Who are you?" Haruka asks, as the leaves circle.

The one with a purple mask and hair to match, laughs manically, "Who cares?"

Kunai rains from all directions causing their jutsu to break and for the three to jump a safe distance away. They must have set traps in anticipation.

"We are here for you, Hakura Igarashi," they sing together. They stand in front of the squad, hand in hand.

Haruka can feel their chakra radiating and once she saw them next to one another, she realizes who they are immediately.

"The Wicked Three," she says aloud, feeling nervous glances from everyone. "You're working with Kagura? I thought you only trusted yourselves," she inquires pulling her bow out.

"Any opportunity to take down one of the tailed beasts is a fun moment in our book," they say with a cackle at the end.

Within seconds, Haruka releases three arrows, each poisoned with oleander.

The Wicked Three gracefully dodge them retaliating with a dozen senbons sent her way from underneath their cloaks.

Haruka and the others jump out of the way. Midori pulls her katana from its sheath, Kaede pulls her chain wind staff, and Daiki pulls his axe. With years worth of precision training, their offensive movements became one fluid, brutal force.

Haruka's arrow skims the one in the blue mask, then the red, and lastly the purple, she smiles and nods at everyone. Falling back, everyone else keeps them distracted. She takes a deep breath with closed eyes, gathering her chakra.

Her eyes shoot open, "Oak Root Coffin Jutsu!"

Roots emerge from her tattoos, pulsating with chakra. They dodge her comrades and wrap tightly around each of of the Wicked Three in midair. In one fluid motion, Kaede tears away their masks revealing three identical faces. The look of horror spread evenly amongst them.

The others fall back allowing Haruka to drop them to the ground. They struggle fruitlessly against her jutsu, their breathing getting shallow.

"Midori," she says waving her over.

She kneels next to them pulling a small bag from her pocket. She takes a pinch of the powder blowing it into all of their faces. Midori and Haruka's poisons have a bond, similar to their own. They feed and grow from one another.

"What is Kagura planning?" Haruka asks.

They struggle to keep from answering but Midori's powder found the oleander poison and together was slowly shutting down the inhibitors to lie.

"She...she has been watching you all," says one.

"She wi-i-ll get her revenge," says another.

"She has built an army," says the other.

"She will destroy Suna in four days and there is nothing you can do!" they all laugh together.

Hakura pulls tighter causing them to cringe and gasp for breath. "Where is she?"

"The last we saw her, she was in the Sound Village!" they cried.

"Do you know anything else?"

"She has vowed to kill you and Gaara. She is coming for your heads!" they mock.

Haruka closes her fist all the way and their bodies go limp, her jutsu recedes.

"Daiki, send word to the Hunter-nins to rid of their bodies. They will be happy to dispose of these three," Haruka orders.

He nods, summoning his messenger hawk, as Kaede hides the bodies.

"Kagura must have offered them something beyond resistance to make them her allies," Midori states stepping next to Haruka.

"That's what I'm thinking. They only enjoyed causing espionage and pitting nations against each other. They were never interested in taking down individuals. Even someone like me," Haruka adds.

Daiki and Kaede join their circle. "At least we know the last place she's been," Kaede chimes in.

Haruka looks to the sky, "Let's get moving. This has delayed us more than I would like."

They all nod and get going once more. By mid-afternoon and with no further interruptions, Sunagakure slowly creeps in sight. Haruka withdraws the scroll giving them permission to enter.

As the gates open, Haruka's heart skips a beat seeing him. His messy blood red hair, gently moving to the motion of the wind. He has a relaxed posture and gentle smile on his face. He has changed much from when they were in the academy.

"Gaara," Haruka says solemnly, as they all remove their masks.

"Haruka," he replies, "it's good to see you, if only it were on different terms."

They shake hands, a warmth of electricity flows through their touch. Haruka pulls away quickly and begins to introduce everyone, "This is my team - Daiki, Kaede, and Midori. On our way here, we were approached by the Wicked Three and received intel that she will attack in four days and the last time she was spotted was in the Sound Village. Daiki and Kaede will be working with your ANBU black ops to help work out defense and offense logistics. Midori and I will be heading to the Sound Village to do some scouting."

Gaara nods in agreement, but asks, "Instead of Midori, may I join you?"

Haruka glances at Midori, who nods that it's okay. "Let's leave first thing in the morning, we must rest," Haruka states.

"Of course, I have you set up in my home. Please follow me," he turns walking further into the city.

The beautiful sand colored buildings loom over them as they are guided through Suna. Haruka watches Gaara silently. She can feel his anxiety and desperation from here.

Gaara's gaze meets her and his pace slows. "Thank you for coming, Haruka," he murmurs, "it truly means a lot."

She looks ahead, "Of course. You would have done the same. Especially when it involves her."

He clenches his fist, "There are few people that I want my hands around their throat."

They are both silent and with a slight quiver in her voice, "This..this will be the end for her. I promise you."

Their eyes meet and he nods in agreement. As they approach his house, a beautiful garden engulfs the main view. Sunflowers, gardenias, and so many more laid in rows.

"Wow! Gaara, this is gorgeous!" Kaede exclaims.

He turns and smiles, "Thank you."

He guides them through the house, pointing out all the amenities open for them to use. The guest bedrooms are spacious, with giant windows and billowing white curtains.

"Please, make yourself at home," Gaara invites.

Everyone disperses and Haruka lays on the bed. Her eyes close and all she can see is Kagura. Images of that day flood back.

_"Kagura!" Akane shouts. "You don't have to do this!" She pleads drawing her kunai. _

_Kagura's pale body emerges from the shadows. She gives a small laugh, "The Akatsuki show no mercy to people who refuse them."_

_Haruka hides in the closet. Her trembling hands covering her mouth. Tears pouring down her face, as she watches her mother and the pale woman fight mercilessly. _

_"Fire breath jutsu!" Akane shouts. _

_Haruka feels the heat against her body._

_Kagura jumps quickly to the left and in one fluid motion stabs Akane in the heart. _

_Haruka cries into her hands, as blood falls from her mother's mouth. She digs her fingernails into her face, as Akuna's body slumps against Kagura. _

_"Was your life worth it, Akuna?" Kagura asks sarcastically, digging the kunai deeper. "Hayato and Haruka will be joining you shortly."_

Haruka's eyes fly open pulling herself up, rubbing her face. There is a knock at her door, "Come in."

Gaara steps through. The light makes his eyes look translucent as the ocean. "I hope I'm not interrupting," he says leaning against the wall.

"Not at all."

He looks at her in a lengthy silence, making her heart skip a slight beat. "I was hoping to strategize once you got settled," he suggests.

She nods, "Of course."

"Join me in my office when you're ready," he says walking out.


	3. Chapter Three: Unspoken Intimacy

Haruka emerges from the shower and after feeling much better washing the sweat from the days travel. Her fingers glide over the beautiful wood work in the room.

Gaara and her have a long history. Just like most who crossed his, Temari, and Kankuro's path, they were once enemies. It wasn't until they both lost someone to Kagura did they decide to try to take down the Akatsuki. Their bond was unlike anything else. They accompanied each other on S-Class missions and strengthened their villages' bond over the years.

She sighs exiting the room, wandering until she found his office. Maps of the Sound Village and Sunagakure filled his desk. Haruka closes the door behind her.

He looks up from his desk and smiles, "Feel better?"

She nods joining him by his side. "Very much so."

Her fingers trace the Sound Village. "The only reason she would be there, is because of the Akatsuki. She must be using them and it must be for something extremely powerful," she contemplates.

He nods in agreement, "We should scout the north. I have intel that there has been Akatsuki spotted there within the last week. Specifically Pain and Konan."

Her eyes widen, "They haven't been seen for at least two years."

His head hangs a little bit lower, "That's why I requested your assistance. I am very worried this will be a full on war."

She places her hand on his shoulder, "I assure you, they will not harm one civilian in this village."

He looks up giving her a soft smile placing his hand on top of her. "I know."

Their eyes locked as she felt the heat coming from his touch. "I've missed you very much, Haruka," he confessed sliding his hand to her face. "You have always been someone I can rely on."

She covers his hand with her own. "I wish this was not the reason we finally saw each other again."

He takes a step closer, placing his forehead against hers. "Once we finish this, I promise to make sure to keep in contact."

Her face begins to heat slightly. His breath soft against her nose. His other hand cradles her face as their eyes meet.

Her body is buzzing, this feeling is only with him. She has never met someone so compassionate and brilliant as him. It was as if time never stopped every time they reconnected.

"May I?" he whispers, pressing closer against her body.

She nods, slightly parting her lips. Before he could dip down, a knock came from the door breaking their embrace.

Her hands are slightly trembling and he clears his throat, "Come in."

Kaede and Daiki enter.

"We just need directions to the ANBU headquarters," Kaede states.

"I can take you," Haruka replies. "I will be back shortly," she says to Gaara. He nods as she departs. She feels his touch on the small of her back before she leaves.

Haruka guides them through the giant sand buildings.

"So it's finally going to happen?" Daiki asks.

Haruka looks at him with confusion.

"We have seen it for years, Haruka. You two know each other and empathize with one another more than any other two people I know. This, more than ever, is the time to admit it to yourself," Daiki muses not meeting her eye. "Shinobi don't get many chances at love, but that does not mean we don't deserve it. That does not mean we aren't allowed to fall for someone."

Haruka looks away and had nothing to say. They approach the headquarters greeted by Temari and Kankuro.

"Haruka!" Temari beams embracing her.

"Temari," Haruka smiles holding her tight. "It is so good to see you."

They release each other and she turns to Kankuro, "How's my favorite asshole?"

He scoffs hugging her just as tightly as Temari. "It's good to see you again, Haruka."

They part and she says, "You remember Kaede and Daiki?"

They both nod.

"They are my best strategists and will be here to help scope out the village. Anything you need, they will be at your beck and call," Haruka says.

Temari places a hand on her shoulder, "I know he has probably thanked you already, but we are so happy to have you here."

Haruka gives her a sad smile. "I must get back. Tomorrow will be a long day."

They hug once more and Haruka heads back to Gaara's.

_Daiki...I hate that you are so intuitive. Love gets people hurt and I don't know if I can give myself like that to anyone else_, she thinks clenching her fist.

She steps into the house once more and weaves her way back into his office. She's surprised to see him asleep in his chair. Papers everywhere and his breath soft. She walks over collecting them quietly. She watches him sleep, pushing his hair out of his face. Her touch jolts him awake pinning her against the wall defensively.

"It's just me," Haruka gasps.

His forearm drops from her throat and he steps away. He rubs his face, "I am so sorry. I have been rather jumpy lately."

She takes his hands in hers, "You are completely fine, Gaara. We all are right now."

He falls into her arms, taking her by surprise. She wraps her arms around his body. She can feel his fear and angst so very clearly.

"We will finally get rid of her, I swear to you," she murmurs into his hair.

He looks up at her, his arms falling around her waist. Her hands bury into his hair. She can feel his longing. She can feel every inch of his heart through his gaze.

She kisses him. Their lips move against one another, pent up feelings pouring through their embrace. His fingers dig into her back pushing her closer against her body.

He pulls his mouth from hers, their breath hot against each other. "I should not have waited this long, Haruka," he murmurs kissing her cheek softly.

"We have so much to worry about," she tries to console him. Their lips meet once more, her fingers gliding to the side of his face.

He pulls away once more, "I want you more than anything in the world."

She looks him in the eyes, "You mean the world to me. After this is all over, we will talk about how we should move forward."

Gaara traces her lips with his finger. "I look forward to this conversation. Will you join me tonight?"

She smiles, kissing his hand. "How could I say no? But we should get back to work."

He nods, kissing her forehead gently.

She circles a forest in the north. "This is where we should search first. It's in a valley with pockets of coverage that is ideal for hideouts."

"I agree," he highlights another area. "This valley specifically has many caverns that have yet to be explored."

She looks at him, "We should leave before daybreak."

He nods, "Haruka, I hope they understand."

She looks solemnly at the map, "We both have surrounded ourselves with individuals who know the gravity of the situation. They would follow us to the very end."

Gaara clenches his fist, "All I want is peace for my people."

"As do I," she whispers. She looks up at him, "We should get some rest."

He scoops her up in his arms. "I look forward to laying next to you tonight."

She kisses him deeply. "I will be there shortly."

She returns to her room, packing slowly, there's a knock at the door.

Midori opens the door. "I was hoping to catch you before tomorrow," she says. "There are a lot of emotions stirring right now. We all know how hard this will be, but no matter what, we will bring her down by your side."

Haruka meets her gaze, "We have all been through so much together, I know this will be okay. We will be okay," Haruka states walking over to Midori.

They hug tightly. "I love you so very much," Haruka whispers.

"I love you, too," Midori whispers back.

They part ways and Haruka takes her pack to Gaara's room. He is sprawled out on the bed. His pale skin looks beautiful in the moonlight. She sets her bag down and crawls in next to him.

Her head rests in the crook of his neck and his fingers play with her hair. They just lay there, enjoying each other's company, not a single word was spoken. They both drift off to sleep. Their bodies meshed into one.


End file.
